masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Isaac MacMillan
Admiral Isaac MacMillan was a N7 Special Forces sharpshooter from 2175 to 2187. He became a N7 Commander at the rank of Captain in 2191 and orchestrated many raids that cut off much needed supplies to Cerberus and the Yahg Empire. In 2195, Isaac was promoted to Rear Admiral Lower Half and oversaw the actiosn of the Republic Special Operations Force (RSOF) during the Cold and Galactic War against the Yahg. Isaac is most known for overseeing the raid on Parneck that assassinated Emperor Jornock and ending the Yahg Empire. Promoted to Rear then Vice Admiral, Isaac served on the Interstellar Republic Joint Chief of Staff where he acted as the human military figure to give orders to the entire race for eight years. After being promoted to Admiral by the Prime Minister of the System Alliances, Isaac served on the System Alliance Joint Chief of Staff. Isaac is credited with overseeing raids that dictated the end of wars and conflicts across the Galaxy. Education Isaac MacMillan was adopted by Georgia and Heidi at birth after his biological parents couldn't support another child. He was welcomed into a loving family that gave him a much better life than his biological parents. Along with his younger brother York, Isaac pursued a relentless academic career that pushed Isaac to be the best student in his class. Isaac went to Groton School where he graduated as the top pupil and became a Cadet inspiring himself to become a Systems Alliance Naval Officer. From there, he went to the University of Melbourne declaring a double major in NROTC and Energy Engineering. After graduating with a masters in NROTC and a bachelors in Energy Engineering, Isaac enlisted into the Systems Alliance Navy and started his career as an N1 shortly after passing BUD/S training in 2174. Field Officer Career Isaac passed BUD/S Officer training in 2174 and worked his way through the N system proving himself to be an effective leader. He tried out for N7 training and failed as an N5 after being recommended by his CO but later tried again as an N6 and passed the Operator Training Course in 2180. N7 Officer (2180-2184) As a Lieutenant Commander, Isaac worked alongside Chief Warrant Officer Three Julia Styles as a Sniper and Recon Team (SRT) where they were deployed into the Attican Traverse to take down high value targets. The two made a name for themselves after Isaac took down a target over 1,000 meters away and shifting the blame to rogue Batarians in 2182. Death and Resurrection (2184) On a raid in the Terminus System, Isaac and Julia came under fire and Isaac sacrificed himself for Julia to live. He took nine gunshots and was declared clinically dead while being put into a stasis pod, hoping someone could revive him. A Cybernetic company was working on a classified project and offered to bring back Isaac, with the consent of his NCO and family, the Cybernetic Company revived Isaac and brought him back to life. N7 Officer Cont. (2185-2187) Isaac's death took him by surprise as it felt like he just saw Julia a day ago but a total of nine months have passed. He learned that he could live to 250 years of age and had much stronger bones than before. Isaac and Julia deployed a year after the death of himself and took down many Geth hideouts that were marked by N7 and Alliance Command. Collector Threat After hearing of colonies disappearing, Isaac did recon on a colony and watched a Collector attack happen. He observed how the Collectors moved and what they did, unfortnately, he didn't get as much due to seeing John Shepard and his team obliterating the Collectors with their swarm jammer. He confirmed the John Shepard theories that he was alive and working for Cerberus. Isaac submitted his report to the Alliance and spent the rest of the time trying to ping the next Collector attack. Reaper Invasion Isaac got split up from Julia as they evacuated from Earth and tried to find her on the Citadel. Failing to do so, he joined the Normandy SR-2 and worked on executing missions that N7 labeled for him to take care of. After the peace between the discovery of Sanctuary, Isaac was able to reunite with Julia and they worked together alongside Miranda Lawson in the Battle for Earth. During the Battle, Miranda worked with the two snipers and helped them clear out crucial areas that the Citadel Allied Forces needed cleared. When a red wave passed over Earth and the Reapers fell, Isaac knew the war was over and was content that he had done enough field work. Commanding Officer In 2187, Isaac was promoted to Captain and served as the Second in Command to the N7 Commander Rear Admiral Henry Gavek. Isaac proved himself as a reliable and dependable officer when giving advice on what to do in military situations in the Sol System while waiting for the Charon Relay to open. Isaac helped the Rear Admiral create a better command structure for N7 after losing a drastic amount of officers and Speical Warfare Operators during the Reaper War. N7 Commander In 2191, Captain MacMillan was given the command of the N7 Special Forces in a landslide vote. For the next four years, Isaac focused on eliminating the rogue factions of Cerberus and cutting down supplies that the Batarians were sending to the Yahg Empire. Isaac oversaw a raid on Cerberus that ended the terrorist organization for good. He worked alongside the newly formed RSOF and created an alliance with the leaders. After the raid, Isaac was promoted to Rear Admiral Lower Half and was on the ballet for RSOF Commander. RSOF Commander In 2195, Admiral MacMillan focused on the growing threat of the Yahg and oversaw raids that attempted to suppress the enemy. Isaac focused on eliminating supplies to force a Civil War among the people and make the Empire think twice about a war with the Galaxy. His plan ultimately succeed and helped generate a small rebel group that the Interstellar Republic backed and supplied. Though the rebel group was massacred, Isaac saw hope to end the war before more lives were to be lost to such a powerful enemy. After the breakout of war, Isaac worked with numerous Special Forces (SF) leaders and created a raid that would assault the Emperor on the homeworld and eliminate the rest of the leaders that had an acting influence. He later oversaw the raid and it proved to be a success with the death of the Emperor and the planet falling into a Civil War. Interstellar Republic Joint Chief of Staff Starting at Rear Admiral in 2199, Isaac served his first term as the Human Military Leader which weighed human interest throughout the Galaxy and what ought to be done for the best of the Galaxy, he often argued with the Turian General due to their interest conflicting. Isaac wanted to focus on colony stability in the Terminus System while Decso wanted to enforce military law. They saw a common ground and created a treaty where military units needed to secure and make the area safe then move out and enforce the law. After his first term in 2203, Isaac was reelected back into the same position and promoted to Vice Admiral where he held the same position and spent the next four years creating a plan to reduce Element Zero emissions. Systems Alliance Joint Chief of Staff Promoted to Admiral by the Prime Minister in 2207, Isaac served on the Joint Chief of Staff for the Navy for his four years and helped create better Alliances with the Quarians and Salarians. He worked alongside the Marine General Amanda Henderson to create a plan to end the Batarian terrorist threat. He focused on withdrawing troops from dangerous areas and allowing the RSOF to do their job and protect the Galaxy. Isaac is creditied with bringing home over three million troops, the Prime Minister didn't take the recognition and said that his Joint Chief of Staff was the one who brought men and women back to their families. Retirement Admiral Isaac MacMillan retired on Feburary 1st 2208 as a four star Admiral. Isaac was happy with his career as a Navy officer and then shifted his focus to Earth where he served on multiple Boards of Directors. He often speaks at the University of Melbourne on leadership and how to be successful in life. He plans to lecture at the university later in 2210 on leadership and leader communication. Personality and Traits Isaac is an introvert and has a very hard time talking to people he is not used to being around. He is often found being extremely shy of people and avoids conversations at Formal Balls with people he doesn't know. He found it hard changing up jobs often and wanted to stay in his area where he felt comfortable. He worked to overcome GAD that he developed after the Reaper War. After beating GAD, he became a very nice and sweet person to be around, Isaac often finds it hard to tell jokes and banter but finds a way to make people smile. He showcased his ability to be a relaxed person when working with the Interstellar Republic, he found it hard to work with some people but found ways to connect with them and accomplish missions. After retiring, Isaac returned to being a quiet introvert and enjoys the time he spent with his family. His wife encouraged him to teach because she enjoys hearing his voice and ideas. Isaac agreed to do so and later found his passion in teaching people to become effective leaders. He often sets others needs in front of his, he finds himself not as important as others and want them to be happy. This is best displayed when he sacrifices himself during 2184 and dies, though the trait got him killed, he continues to set people in front of him. His wife often scold him for not taking his credit when it was due for him because he did all the legwork, she later apologized due to Isaac being frighted of being put in a stage light. He later faced his fear for the work he did as a JCOS leader and helped create a better place in the universe. He was nervous but the fear went away after encouragement from his wife and friends on his well doing in small ceremonies where he felt more comfortable. For four years, Isaac suffered from PTSD after learning he died. The thought of coming back to life because he died put the memory of his death in his head for some time. After his girlfriend left him, Isaac turned to his family for help and lived at home till the Invasion of the Reapers to help get over his death. The Reapers made it worse and he had a harder time sleeping after seeing what he had to do to live. He was comforted by his future wife and helped him recover from the PTSD on his death and Reaper War. Isaac promised himself to never turn to drugs and alcohol because he felt it would ruin his career. The determination of Isaac is something found in very few people. He never finds a reason not, he'll always find a reason how to and make every situation work to bring home everyone safe. He can be in his study that his wife pulls him out of to join his family. Suffering from ADD, Isaac often focuses on one task and makes sure it's finished before he can move to the next. Many people told him that it was a problem but after sniping, he became a very effective leader by focusing on one thing at a time. Playing ADD into his determination made him someone who can accomplish a task that is perfect every time. As a Sniper, the focus that he had while being behind a rifle was unheard of due to how long Isaac would wait for a shot. Appearance Isaac keeps a lean build and focuses on endurance rather than muscles. Post ressurection, he was able to become stronger and withstand more stress on his body. He rejected the idea and stayed with his lean build to maintain a healthier lifestyle and let his body last longer now that he could live much longer than he could before. He stays in excellent shape and eats better than anyone knows. He keeps the brown hair short, messy and facial hair trimmed back so it doesn't itch when he wears a helmet. His blue eyes are light blue and makes it hard for his wife to focus on him. His chest and stomach is covered with incisions from his surgery and makes him self conscious about himself due to the amount of scars and the reason he has them. He still struggles with them but slowly enjoys each one by explaining them to his wife. A heavy accent can be found when Isaac speaks and he often struggles with words due to how they translate to other species. He was slapped by an Asari for calling her an insult when he meant to say her name. His wife can find him practicing his vowels in the bathroom before a speech so he doesn't make the same mistake he did with the Asari. Romance Holly Hopes (2180-2184) Holly met Isaac at an ice skating rink and offered to skate with him. He took the gesture and never spoke to her throughout the time they skated. Holly found him adorable and worked on getting him to open up to her on later dates. He opened up to her and Holly learned about the man she had fallen in love with. The relationship took very slow strolls as Isaac would deploy for six months then come back and pick up where they left off. In 2184, Holly learned her boyfriend died and talked with his family on what to do, she was the third person to vote yes that would bring Isaac back to life. Once back to life, Isaac had a very hard time talking with Holly and she left him after anger built up over months due to his erratic behavior around him. Isaac tried to explain to Holly what had happened but felt extremely scared and shut her out. When she left, he was heart broken and tried to get her back and failed. He accepted her decision and moved to live with his parents to fight the problems he was having inside himself. Miranda Lawson (2187 to Present) Isaac met Miranda at a party that John threw before the Battle of Earth. He often avoided everyone and played chess with himself to pass time during the party. He was joined by Miranda and he easily defeated her in a record moves she never seen before. He didn't talk to her and they continued to play till the party ended, Isaac returned to the Normandy while Miranda stayed with the crew and was extremely nervous of Miranda. After the end of the Reaper War, Isaac stayed close to Miranda and found comfort being around her, she was unaware of what he was fighting and helped him with his PTSD. The Ice Queen later melted and became a very caring and loving woman to Isaac. Throughout time, Isaac helped Miranda with planning and Miranda helped Isaac with his confidence. They started to date in 2188. Miranda found Isaac to be a pain in the neck due to not telling her what was going on in his mind and often threatened to leave. She regretted that decision once she saw him crying and begging her to not leave. He told her everything about his PTSD, ADD and GAD that he suffered from, how Holly left him because he couldn't communicate, his death in 2184 and how he didn't want to hurt her. Miranda felt bad for threatening to leave but told Isaac she needed to hear this sooner so they could work together to end these issues and make Isaac happy. Throughout the six years of their dating life, Miranda took it extremely slow with Isaac and made sure that he was doing ok, she learned how he lied and often scold him for lying to her. He made a promise to never lie to her again and every word forward was the truth. In 2194, Isaac proposed to Miranda and they held a small wedding in 2195 in Denmark with close family and friends nearby. Miranda felt bad that she invited too many friends because Isaac only invited four. Even though he was protesting on the alter, Miranda asked her friends to even out the sides and it made Isaac blush that his soon to be wife wanted to make sure he had friends. On their honeymoon, Isaac confessed that he could live as long as Miranda and found a way to cure her sterility to have their own children. In 2198, they welcomed Amanda into the family, Lola followed in 2200 and John to top it off in 2203. Isaac told Miranda that he would be home more and take care of the children. She told him that she's forever thankful to marry him because she has always dreamed to have a loving husband and children of her own, Isaac gave her both and she loves him forever for giving her two wishes she always wanted.Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:N7 Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Interstellar Republic